


Way Up High

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #949:  Tokyo Tower, SkullMeramon]  A few thoughts before a battle breaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Up High

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
 **Title:** Way Up High  
 **Character:** SkullMeramon  
 **Word Count:** 210|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #949, Tokyo Tower  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #949: Tokyo Tower, SkullMeramon] A few thoughts before a battle breaks out.

* * *

SkullMeramon liked high towers where he could look down on everyone else. It was something of a trait of the Meramon breed. He had a distant cousin who lived on top of Miharashi Mountain, after all. They hadn’t talked in a very long time, and the last SkullMeramon had heard, Meramon had taken up a position guarding the mountain. 

Really. Guarding. _Protecting_. He didn’t understand some of these Digimon. They were almost as bad those bound to humans. 

Well, that was what he was there for. Today he would find the Eighth Child and help bring about the total conquest of this world and the Digital World for Vamdemon-sama. 

But first, he enjoyed the view from the top of this lovely tower. It wasn’t like any mountain or castle he’d encountered in the Digital World. Humans certainly did unusual things. Or had. They wouldn’t do them that much longer. 

Soft whispers reached his ears and he looked to see a couple of humans staring at him. Humans, and… 

Well, this was interesting. He almost regretted the damage that he would do to the tower, but it was necessary, for the greater glory of Vamdemon-sama. 

Perhaps he could rebuild it afterward, and take it as his home. He liked that idea. 

**The End**


End file.
